


What Remains, In the Dark

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Horror, POV Alternating, POV Female Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-25
Updated: 2008-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	What Remains, In the Dark

Mostly the general slumbered behind his half-preserved eyes, lurching softly through lightless corridors. He knew he had been a general. That was all. He had no name, now, no memories left - just a rank. He heard noises in his sleep, low moans and shuffling feet on stone, sometimes the chittering of rats or the screeching of owls.

It was always cold in the catacombs.

He woke to the smell of life and distant heat on his grey skin. And voices. Words. He blinked once and saw through the absence of light the group of girls creeping right by him. One of them brushed against him and shivered, hurried on.

He followed them. The others were following too. He grew hungry, so hungry, and with the pangs he woke up more and more. Two of the girls were holding hands tightly in the darkness. He remembered touch, and all the sweet pleasures of flesh. He opened his mouth, salivating green oozing decay.

He'd been cold for such a very long time.

-

Tilda knew they were being followed. She grit her teeth against the screams. She had no regrets. All she wanted from life was clutching her hand, vice-tight in the darkness.


End file.
